An Unexpected Proposal
by MissRizu
Summary: Mr. Bennet reflects on Jane's coming marriage, when a visitor knocks on his door. What are his feelings and how does he express them upon hearing such an unexpected proposal? One-shot!


Mr. Bennet would admit it to himself as he would to no other. He was greatly pleased with his eldest daughter's intended. Had his character so allowed, he would have been in raptures quite equal to those of his wife. Jane was assured of happiness in her match. Bingley was by Mr. Bennet's own observation undoubtedly the kindest, most agreeable gentleman in England.

But the private raptures Mr. Bennet experienced at the news were not only due to his confidence in Jane's future happiness. In his honest reflections he allowed that the just shame he had been feeling over his half-hearted oversight of Lydia was being quite overborne. Such a connection would go far to lessen the harm Lydia's imprudent marriage had done to the prospects of his remaining daughters.

Mr. Bennet sipped his brandy. At the thought of his younger daughters, his mind went naturally to his favorite. Ah, little Lizzy. Right here in this library she had sat on his knee, looking up at him with her sharp little eyes as he read to her and talked to her of things at that time far beyond her comprehension. Lizzy was the daughter closest to Mr. Bennet's own character, and for this reason, the daughter he felt most compelled to direct towards a well informed match, a better informed match than his own.

The problem was, and had always been, there was just no match for Lizzy. Mr. Collins had been ridiculous. Mr. Bennet still smiled at the memory of the whole matter. The officers would never due. Though Lizzy could converse with them well enough, they were in the end rather feckless and wandering young men. In any case, Mr. Bennet's estimation of officers, never high, had recently decreased considerably. No. Lizzy would do best with a man from town, a responsible man with a sharp mind and a kind heart. Mr. Bennet's thoughts naturally went then to Mr. Bingley. But though Mr. Bingley was warmth itself, his circle seemed to provide no fine prospects.

Mr. Bennet remembered his wife's report of the insult given to his Lizzy the year before. Tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt. He smiled and shook his head. Young men these days had no eye for real quality in a lady.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong knock at his library door. Mr. Bennet expected it to be Bingley, back from his walk with Jane, and was looking forward to a pleasant conversation, when the door opened and Bingley's friend Darcy entered.

"Mr. Bennet, I hope you are feeling well." Darcy said. The man had ten thousand a year, but his manners were quite insupportable. Mr. Bennet wondered what he could have come to discuss, as he had never before appeared interested in such a _tête_-à-_tête_.

"Thank you, sir, I have nothing of which to complain." Though Darcy's face showed the same proud look to which Mr. Bennet had grown accustomed, he seemed in some way slightly agitated. "Please sit down."

Darcy took a seat in a chair across from Mr. Bennet.

"I have a matter of some import I would discuss with you," Darcy said in his imperious tones, used to discussing matters and sums Mr. Bennet knew must be far beyond those handled at his own modest country estate. Mr. Bennet's mind went to the marriage of Bingley and Jane, and readied himself for some proud objection. He was thus quite unprepared for the manner in which Darcy continued.

"I have come to request permission to marry your daughter Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet's first thought, after he had recovered enough to have any thoughts at all, was that Lizzy would never have him. His second thought was to wonder how such a man as Darcy could ever have formed such an attachment to begin with.

"My daughter Elizabeth? Are you quite serious in what you are about, sir?" Mr. Bennet thought how unpardonable it would be to jest about such a matter, but his mind could admit of no more probable explanation.

"I assure you I am quite serious." Darcy's gravity was enough to convince Mr. Bennet he was not being played for a fool, but raised further questions.

"Have you talked with Lizzy herself?" Mr. Bennet noted a slight smile on Mr. Darcy's face that conveyed for the first time the possibility of there being some real emotion behind this unexpected proposal.

"I certainly have," Mr. Darcy seemed to detect Mr. Bennet's need for further explanation and continued. "You are aware, no doubt, we have spent time together recently on our walks and we have had much chance for discussion. She is agreed."

"Is she?" Mr. Bennet could not keep the surprise out of his voice. He wondered what Lizzy could possibly be thinking. Though she was spirited, he could not believe she was playing some kind of distasteful game at Darcy's expense. There must be some further explanation. Mr. Bennet listened with interest as Darcy continued to speak.

"I can see you are surprised. Let me assure you my attachment is not the work of the moment. In truth, it has survived many months. Since leaving Netherfield last year I have had the… pleasure to see Elizabeth both at my aunt's home and on my own estate. Over the course of these meetings, no, since well before, I have come to prefer your daughter to every other woman of my acquaintance. I have for many months now considered her, in spirit, character and mind to be the only possible match for me. You can have every confidence in my regard."

These words served much to convince Mr. Bennet of the feeling on Darcy's side, but could not settle his mind about Lizzy. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had talked about seeing Darcy when they visited Pemberley, and had spoken of him in the warmest tones. Though Mr. Bennet had been distracted at the time, he wondered now if they had been made aware of some attachment and were by their conversation signaling approval. He recalled also that Lizzy herself had not spoken ill of Darcy for many months, and certainly Wickham's accusations in light of recent events must loose all weight. Mr. Bennet was silent quite some moments as these thoughts presented themselves.

"And what of my daughter's feelings? Are you are quite confident in Lizzy's love for you?" He said at last, using the strong word with a mind to measure Darcy's reaction.

"I am." Darcy did not speak further, but Mr. Bennet was inclined to attribute his silence now to excess of emotion rather than lack of feeling. Though still not entirely settled about Lizzy's opinion of the business, something amusing occurred to Mr. Bennet that he thought might shed some further light.

"Mr. Darcy, we have recently had a visit here from your aunt lady Catherine de Bourgh," Mr. Bennet could not help but hear Mr. Collins' inflections as he said the name, and spared a momentary thought for what that gentleman's reaction would be to the present circumstance. "I marked her walking with Lizzy in our gardens for several minutes. Perhaps you have some idea of the content of their conversation?"

Somewhat to Mr. Bennet's surprise, Darcy smiled a true smile for the first time in their acquaintance. With the smile Mr. Bennet thought Darcy increased markedly in amiability. More so even than Darcy's verbal assurances, his expression led Mr. Bennet to truly credit the possibility of some attachment on his daughter's side in this matter as well.

"I do. I have heard of the content of their conversation from my aunt herself. She is as you may suppose a proud woman, and told me in strong terms how she felt. I would settle your mind that my aunt's feelings are not shared by me or other members of my family."

"Very well, very well," though Mr. Bennet thought family not so lightly overcome, Darcy's manner assured him the man's affections would not be swayed by such objections. Mr. Bennet was beginning to feel Darcy was entirely love struck, and that Lizzy had really been most devious in keeping such an admirer from him. He could not help but feel pleased that his favorite daughter had made such a conquest. And without betraying anything of the business to her family! Mr. Bennet's humor rose at the thought and he said, "Mr. Darcy, I must confess my interest in how you came to form this attachment. The first reports I heard of you were not very promising."

Darcy looked at first a bit taken aback, but responded admirably. "I am not proud of how I acted then. Let me assure you I have been well reproved."

Mr. Bennet could very well believe it.

"I confess my feelings at first were not what they are now. But my affections were very soon engaged, and required little active encouragement. Elizabeth I believe was, at first, quite as surprised as you to hear of them."

"Is that so?" Mr. Bennet's interest grew at every new development. Though Mr. Bennet offered some hints he would like to hear more, Darcy seemed disinclined to elaborate further on the matter. Not yet ready to push Darcy to provide reports for his own amusement, he relished the prospect of hearing the story from Lizzy's own lips. After a few minutes of continued conversation, Darcy stood.

"Do I have your consent, sir?"

"You do. You are the kind of man that I would never dare refuse anything, that you had condescended to ask," Mr. Bennet smiled and took Darcy's outstretch hand in both of his. "I pray you make my daughter happy."

"I have every intention of doing so, Mr. Bennet."

Darcy turned and left, cutting what even Mr. Bennet could admit was a very handsome figure. A responsible man with a sharp mind and a kind heart, with the added benefit of ten thousand a year. Mr. Bennet took a second sip of his brandy. Yes, perhaps his Lizzy would be happy after all.

FINIS


End file.
